fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Titus
"Don't touch what you can't afford!"'' -- One of Titus' guard stance quotes. '''Titus '''is the son of Charlemagne and a future Nohrian Marquis. He joins the avatar after completing his prologue on the ''Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile Past Titus was raised as a Nohrian noble elite just like his father despite living in a Deeprealm. His intellectual aptitude was recognized by his caretakers at an early age. Between his lessons in sciences, magic, politics, and etiquette, Titus grew to adore his studies far more than any social events. It was not uncommon for the boy to avoid other children in the Deeprealm so as to focus on writing letters to his parents and improving his intellect. Titus' aversion to social activity became a point of concern for his caretakers, as the boy had learned to outsmart them when finding ways out of gatherings or playdates. It was not until a particularly clever governess told Titus to study court life. It was only when Titus learned about the importance of attending public and private gatherings, as a means of bettering one's standing and improving conditions for their family, that he began to take interest in manipulating people. Family-oriented since childhood, Titus longed to be reunited with his parents in the outside world. He does not resent his parents for sending him away. Rather, he believes his living situation was the best possible solution given his family's situation. In Titus' own words, "We cannot choose who lives and dies. My living situation was the most logical conclusion." It is, however, hinted that this is a rationalization which stems from his tendency to believe his parents always know what is best for him and a fear of possibly being abandoned by them. Present As a member of Corrin's army, Titus makes a habit of participating in war counsels when the opportunity arises and has tricked people, like Ignatius, on occasion into giving him their summon when banned from strategic meetings (said banning coming from his disregard for those whom he does not care about when planning formations and his well-known love of underhand tactics). Titus' schedule of intense study and network planning has essentially remained unchanged. When not on the battlefield or weaseling his way into a meeting, he can be found searching for new information on fellow soldiers or nose-deep in a tome. Titus will become more social through completing his supports with other units, but his awkwardness when genuinely trying to form connections with other people will remain. Personality Titus is an extremely driven individual. Be it studies or social machinations, when Titus decides to do something he will see it through until the bitter end. He devotes himself to a small number of people and is fiercely loyal to them. He aims to please them as best he can. To everyone else, however, Titus' thoughts can go from being utterly ambivalent to mirthfully manipulative. He has very few qualms about tricking these people into to doing anything from the chores he isn't interested in to unintentionally taking the heat for him in a plot gone awry. Stubborn and petty, he will not apologize unless it is absolutely necessary or could jeopardize a future plot. When he does, it will often come in a form with a hidden insult attached. He is shown to be a perfectionist with great confidence in his intellectual and military abilities, as well as his looks. He sets equally high standards for the people around him and, unless he already cares for them, can be antagonistic if he feels they are endangering the war effort's success. Once Titus gets to know someone well enough, something he will usually resist as it will become difficult for him to toy with them, he becomes much more lenient with them. He will offer to listen to their problems and often try to solve them himself. His behavior may also grow protective if he feels his newfound friend is particularly fragile, emotionally or otherwise. Titus is very preoccupied with his appearance. He grows irritated at the notion of having to fight in an "ungroomed manner" as opposed to running on no sleep in the Ghostly Gold DLC. His supports with his other parent also reveal that he takes copious amounts of time in the morning getting ready for the day. Titus, however vain, is nonetheless a utilitarian at heart: the time he spends perfecting his looks is also the time he uses to test his memory through quizzes on new strategies or subjects. Though his haughty attitude extends to his superficial qualities, Titus is very self-conscious about his social skills and interpersonal relationships. He is well aware of how his character is obnoxious and unpleasant. He is shocked in a support conversation with Soleil that the people with whom he trades gossip genuinely like him, having thought they only spoke with him because he's a "feast for the eye." Titus expresses displeasure with his character in his supports with Sophie, and that he fears he cannot change. If anyone should pick up on his insecurities he will defend himself caustically but will be moved to tears if prodded enough. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy (Heirs of Fate) Growth Rates Note: add class growth rates to get full growth rates Max Stat Modifiers |-|Canon= |-|OC= Routes Birthright Tostitos is a diabolical bean but helps out in Broshido Conquest Tostitos is a diabolical bean who tries to advance the house of Rothart Revelations Tostitos is a diabolical bean. that's it. Supports All Routes * Dwyer * Kana * Midori * Shigure * Sophie Revelation * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame * Selkie * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat Conquest Canon * Siegbert * Forrest * Ignatius * Velouria * Percy * Ophelia * Soleil * Nina Fatesona * Marnie Amelie Quincy * Gilbert deLune Class Sets Standard Sets Inheritance from Father Inheritance from Parent |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Conquest/Revelation (Canon)= Quotes Quotes Personal Skill Backstab (裏切りの牙 uragiri no kiba "''Backstabber") – This unit has a Skill % chance of reducing enemy health by 25% after any form of interaction. Note; this skill cannot kill enemies with less than 1 HP. Roster Son of Charlemagne and the very paragon of a ruthless Nohrian elite. While cold and calculating, he is peculiarly skilled at caring for people. He sneezes like a kitten. His birthday is 9/21. Possible Endings '''Titus - Wicked Wit' Unmarried- Titus remained in the army after the war to refine his strategic talent. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his time as Marquis and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married- Titus returned home and eventually succeeded his father. Sources disagree if his nature truly changed after the war, but the tales of the joy he shared with his spouse have endured through the ages. Titus - Serpentine Sovereign Unmarried (Child of Avatar, Revelations)- Titus worked alongside his parents to restore peace. It is unclear whether his efforts stemmed from a genuine desire to help or a desire to further the name of his noble lineage. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his successful reign as King of Valla and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married (Child of Avatar, Revelations)- Titus worked alongside his parents to restore peace. It is unclear whether his efforts stemmed from a genuine desire to help or a desire to further the name of his noble lineage. Sources confirm that his sly nature remained despite his successful rule a King and happy life with his spouse. Etymology Titus is a Latin masculine given name that means "of giants" or "title of honor," befitting his preoccupation with his rank and his haughty personality. It is also the name of numerous Roman Emperors, the mythical Sabine King, and the lead character in Shakespeare's tragedy Titus Andronicus. Trivia * Titus sneezes like a kitten. * Despite Titus' preoccupation with war and military affairs, his birthday takes place on the Internation Day of Peace. * His interests include philosophy, military strategies and tactics, poetry, literature, fencing, world history, economics, proper etiquette, witty repartee, political and social advancement. * As Charlemagne is Pansexual, it is possible for Titus to have a parent of any gender identity. * Titus has a pollen allergy. * His canon promoted class is a Dark Knight. * His vision is starting to grow poor due to studying into the late hours of the night. His seeing issues could also possibly come from a parent with poor vision. * Titus only needs 5 hours of sleep a night to feel fully rested. * If he had a theme song, it would probably be something similar to Imitation from the Nisemonogatari OST or Danse Macabre from Sound Aventure's 2016 album, Nemesis.Titus Fatesona Epic Collab watermarked.png|Titus' current design Possessed Titus Portrait.png|A Possessed Titus Vitya!titus.png|Titus' Concept Art Category:Dark Mage Category:Neutral Category:Second Generation